


Greed

by Lilian_Cho



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [Merlin drabbles] [7]
Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Podfic Available, Seven Deadly Sins, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your precious prince, now grown old to be a pitiful king."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greed

"Why won’t you come out and defend him, Emrys?" Mordred shouted, the druid markings on his cheek livid against his pale skin. "Your precious prince, now grown old to be a pitiful king." He spat out the last two words.

Arthur's chest rattled with every painful breath he took. 

"His best knight and his queen, both exiled from the kingdom. With no heir to the throne and your king dead, did you think Camelot would be left standing?"

Heart heavy, Arthur closed tired eyes.

"Emrys! Come out and show yourself, Emrys!" Mordred's clear voice rang across the now silent battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [LJ](http://lilian-cho.livejournal.com/285106.html#cutid1) | [DW](http://lilian-cho.dreamwidth.org/1034.html) ]
> 
> I've only watched up to a few episodes of S3, so I have no idea* how canon is different...
> 
>  
> 
> * In other words, in denial.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The entire drabble series is podficced by dreaming_athena **[here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/seven-deadly-sins-anthology)**.


End file.
